


Son sourire

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Karin fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit le chakra de Sasuke dans son repaire. Des centaines de pensées lui virent à l’esprit. En particulier celle où Sasuke lui déclarait son amour éternel. C’est alors qu’elle découvrit que Sakura était avec lui et qu’elle était sur le point d’accoucher. Sasuke n’était pas là parce qu’il l’aimait, mais parce que sa femme avait besoin d’aide.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	Son sourire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Karin entra dans sa chambre et s’affala sur son lit. Elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. La nuit était bien avancée et elle n’avait qu’une envie, dormir pendant au moins plusieurs jours. La journée qui venait de s’écouler avait été la plus effrayante et la plus stressante qu’elle avait vécu. Elle avait dû s’improviser sage-femme pour Sakura. Les mains de Karin tremblèrent à nouveau lorsqu’elle pensait à ce qu’il s’était passé. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginer aider une femme à mettre son enfant au monde et encore moins si cette femme était Sakura. Heureusement, tout c’était bien passé. Elle n’osait même pas imaginer ce que Sasuke lui aurait fait s’il était arrivé quelque chose à sa femme et à sa fille. Elle avait vu ce dont il était capable et elle n’avait aucune envie d’être la cible de sa nouvelle vengeance.

Quelle n’avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu’elle avait senti le chakra de Sasuke à l’intérieur de son repaire. Elle sentait un autre chakra avec lui, mais peu importe. Sasuke était là. En à peine quelques secondes, des centaines de pensées lui virent à l’esprit. En particulier celle où Sasuke était venu lui déclarer son amour éternel. C’est alors qu’elle découvrit que Sakura était avec lui et qu’elle était sur le point d’accoucher. Toutes les illusions de Karin s’envolèrent. Il n’était pas là parce qu’il l’aimait, mais parce que sa femme avait besoin d’aide. Sa femme, avait pensé amèrement Karin. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avait-il choisit Sakura ? Que pouvait-elle avoir de plus qu’elle ? La voix de Sasuke la ramena à la réalité.

« S’il te plaît Karin. »

Elle n’avait jamais rien pu lui refuser, alors comment pouvait-elle lui dire non alors qu’il avait le plus besoin d’elle. C’est ainsi qu’elle s’était retrouvée embarquée dans cette situation.

Allongée sur son lit, Karin contempla le plafond, pensant à cette petite fille qu’elle avait aidé à mettre au monde. Sarada. Elle était une vrai merveille, avec quelques cheveux noirs sur le dessus de sa tête. Comme son père, pensa Karin. Elle n’aurait pas su dire si c’était parce que Sarada était la fille de Sasuke ou si elle avait été présente lors de sa naissance, mais Karin avait senti un lien qui s’était créé entre elle et Sarada. Ce petit être venait de chambouler sa vie.

Karin ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l’envahir. Elle se sentit sombrer peu à peu dans un repos bien mérité lorsque les pleurs de Sarada la réveillèrent. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva. Elle savait que Sakura était épuisée et elle était sûre que Sasuke ne serait pas quoi faire face à un nouveau-né. Heureusement, la chambre où elle avait installé Sakura n’était pas très loin de la sienne, elle serait vite arrivée pour calmer Sarada. 

Une fois devant la porte de Sakura, elle se rendit compte que Sarada avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans l’embrasure de la porte et y découvrit le parfait portrait de famille. Sakura tenait Sarada dans ses bras, fatiguée, mais rayonnante. Sasuke, qui avait le bras autour de sa femme, se pencha pour embrasser le front de Sarada. Il leva la tête, souriant et regarda Sakura avec tellement d’amour que Karin rougit. Il l’embrassa délicatement et Karin détourna le regard, se sentant comme une intruse. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas sa place dans ce moment que partageait la famille Uchiha.

Karin retourna dans sa chambre. Il y a encore quelques heures, cette scène l’aurait fait fondre en larmes, mais à cet instant, étrangement, elle se sentait heureuse. Sasuke souriait. Cela faisait des années qu’elle espérait revoir son sourire. Dans tous ses rêves, elle était celle qui lui redonnait le sourire, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Elle l’aimait et continuerait à l’aimer pendant encore longtemps. Mais peu importe. L’important, c’était qu’il était heureux et qu’il souriait à nouveau, même si se n’était pas grâce à elle.

_Fin ___


End file.
